


Unholy Dreams

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Attack, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angel Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Christophe Giacometti, Incubus Otabek Altin, Incubus Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Mila, Werewolves, soulmate bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Imagine an AU where the skaters are supernatural creatures of some sort.  Christophe, Victor, and Otabek are all incubi.  Yuri is a fallen angel.  Otabek doesn't take being an incubi well.  And there are hunters out there that can harm them. How will all this affect their lives and relationships?All the characters will make an appearance as the chapters progress as well most of the well-liked OTPs.





	1. I'm What?

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could blame this story on drinking or something but I can't. This was the product of my sister and I being up too late one night and shifting through what-if scenarios, and the fact that I have read way too much urban fantasy. So sorry not sorry for this crazy AU. All the characters will eventually make an appearance and I will feature most of the well liked OTPs. 
> 
> One note about our Incubi. They have a soulmate with which they can bond. If they enter the dream of their soulmate, they are suddenly, physically transferred to wherever in the world their soulmate is in order to bond. They have to meet their soulmate in real life (versus the dream plane) first in order for this to happen. This could make things interesting for our three incubi. 
> 
> Please also note that all characters have been aged-up appropriately so that no one is underage.

2012

 

He sat in the chair while Yakov and the artist discussed him.

The artist said, “He’s only 14!”

Yakov replied, “Actually, as you know appearances with supernatural beings can be deceiving.  I imagine that boy over there is a couple of millennia old.”

The artist turned and looked at the boy.

The artist said, “Him? Really?”

Yakov said, “Do you know what he is?”

The artist replied, “No.”

Yakov said, “Yuri, pull up your shirt.”

Yuri did as he was asked.  Humans could be so tedious sometimes. 

The artist gasped, “No. Really?  I’ve never seen one of those before.  Heard of them, yeah, but seen. . .

Wonder what he did to get kicked down here?”

Yakov said, “Don’t know.  He’s never said and I didn’t think it was polite to ask. Will you do it?  It would be unpleasant if some of my other skaters figured out what he is.”

The artist said, “Sure.  Who else can say they tattooed a fallen angel?”

 

****

 

2014 - Trophée Éric Bompard, France

 

Victor sat at a back corner table in the coffee shop that one of the locals had recommended. The coffee was good and the back corner was a place where he, Christophe, and Otabek could talk freely.  Victor checked his watch.  

_ Otabek and Christophe should be here soon.  This is not going to be fun.  Somehow, I just don’t think Otabek is going to take this well.  _

Victor heard the door to the coffee shop open and he looked up in time to see Christophe enter.  He watched as his friend ordered coffee, and then joined him at his table. Victor wasn’t the only one who noticed Christophe as he moved through the coffee shop.  Other patrons followed him with their eyes. It was part of their magic after all.  Victor got up from the table as Christophe approached.  He hugged his friend before they both sat down.  Incubi were fairly tactile creatures.  Their greetings to one another often included some sort of touch. 

Christophe asked, “Why are we doing this again?”

Victor said, “Because their clan got wiped out by the hunters a few years ago.  His father and his mate were the only survivors.”

Christophe said, “Hmm, I had forgotten about that.  I didn’t really know anyone from that clan but it was still tragic.”

Victor said, “Otabek’s dad is younger than us and he wanted someone with experience to guide his son and to look out for him.  So we got volunteered since we have an excuse to be seen with him.  He should be here soon.”

Christophe asked, “Tonight?”

Victor said, “If Otabek doesn't need one of us.  Joseph is here too.”

Christophe asked, “We still having drinks tonight with Joseph?”

Victor nodded and said, “We need to introduce Otabek to Joseph.”

Christophe said, “I wonder if Joseph will ever talk to Georgi?”

Victor sighed and replied, “I don’t know.  We’ve offered to make introductions, but Joseph wants Georgi to notice him on his own.”

Christophe said, “I almost feel sorry for him.  How long has he known Georgi?”

Victor said, “They are childhood friends. Georgi is noble fae and has probably been around thousands of years, who knows.  He says he doesn’t remember how old he is.”

Christophe just shook his head. Both boys looked up when they heard the door open.  Otabek entered the shop.  He went straight to the back table his motorcycle boots making no noise as he stalked across the floor. 

Christophe said softly, “You can certainly tell what he is.  His clan was pretty powerful, right?”

Victor nodded.

Christophe continued, “Damn, he exudes sex appeal in a bad boy kind of way.”

Otabek took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his chair as he sat down.

Otabek said, “Let’s get this over with. My father said you had something you needed to talk to me about?”

Christophe asked, “You don’t know?”

Otabek replied, “Know what?”

Victor sighed and shook his head.  Christophe looked at Victor.  Victor inclined his head slightly as if in agreement. 

Victor said, “This is going to sound odd, but you are not human.”

Otabek replied, “What nonsense are you talking about?”

Christophe said, “Damn, how to explain this?  We, including you, are not human.  We are incubi.”

Otabek replied, “You mean as in a demon who gets energy by siphoning sex energy off of other people?”

Christophe said, “Exactly.”

Otabek laughed, “Nice joke guys but you will have to do better than that to get me.”

Victor said, “We are not joking.  You just turned eighteen, right?”

Otabek nodded.

Victor continued, “You have probably been having sex centered dreams that feature strangers ever since your birthday.  You wake up feeling satisfied but tired?”

Otabek thought  _ How did they know?  This is so embarrassing. _

Christophe added, “Eighteen is when incubi come of age and have to start getting their energy from some sort of sexual activity.  You can go about three days without and then you literally starve to death.”

Otabek said, “What? You’ve got to be kidding me, guys. Supernatural creatures don’t exist.”

Victor laughed, “They do indeed and half the Russian skating team is some sort of supernatural being.”

Christophe asked, “Have you also noticed that people seem to be drawn to you, and maybe hitting on you more than before?”

Otabek thought for a moment then said, “So?”

Christophe replied, “They are drawn to your sexual power.  Your clan used to be one of the most powerful incubi clans around.  Therefore you give off a high level of incubi energy which makes it more imperative that you feed on a regular basis.”

Otabek got up from the table, “I. . .can’t process this.  I need to talk to my father.”

Victor nodded, “Do what you need to do, but please promise me two things.”

Otabek asked, “What?”

Victor replied, “Still come out tonight and meet Joseph.  He is one of the supernaturals that lets us feed off of him when we need to.”

Otabek grimaced.

Victor continued, “And two, even if you don’t believe us, please be careful.  There are humans out there who will harm us if they find out what we are.  You need to learn to control your power.  If left uncontrolled it can act like a beacon that will draw them to you.  You and your father are the last of your clan.  We don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Otabek nodded and said, “I will still come tonight but beyond that. . .”

Otabek slipped on his jacket and walked out of the coffee shop.  Every head turned to watch the man as he walked out the door. 

Christophe said, “Damn, he is so powerful.  It’s unfair.”

Victor said, “I may kill Aibek next time I see him.  He didn’t tell his son anything and then dumped it on us.  I don’t see this ending well.”

Christophe said, “Me either.”

 

*****

Otabek immediately went back to his hotel room.  

_ I need to get this cleared up.  Why did Dad send me to see those weirdos? Imagine thinking you were some kind of supernatural creature.  The pressure of the skating world must have cracked poor Victor and Christophe. _

When got into his room, he called his father. 

Aibek answered, “Hello.”

Otabek asked, “Dad?”

Aibek said, “Son?  Are you alright? Did you talk to Victor and Chris?”

Otabek said, “Yes.  Why did you send me to meet with those weirdos? They were crazy.  Spouting all kinds of nonsense. Like. . .”

Aibek interrupted, “Like you are not human?”

Otabek sighed and said, “Not you too, Dad.  Has the whole world gone crazy?  There is no such thing as supernatural creatures!”

Aibek said, “I should have told you earlier, but your mother was against it.  I know it's hard to believe but you are an incubus.  One of the last of our clan.”

Otabek, suddenly curious, asked, “What happen to the rest of our family?”

Aibek got quiet for a moment and then replied, “They were killed by hunters. We were living apart from the clan at the time with your mother’s family. That is why we survived.”

Otabek suddenly remembered what Victor had said about humans that would want to kill him. He got quiet for a moment. 

Aibek, worried, said, “Otabek, son. Are you okay?”

Otabek said, “I need to think about this. It's a lot to take in.”

Aibek said, “Sure, son.  Call if you want to talk some more. And talk to Victor or Chris.  They have been around longer than me and can probably answer your questions better.”

Otabek thought  _ older than my Dad? _

Otabek asked, “Just how old are they?”

Aibek replied, “Over a century, I think.  They are still young for incubi.”

Otabek sputtered, “St..ill young? Just how long do we live?”

Aibek replied, “I am not entirely sure.  Centuries, if we don’t get killed or starve.”

Otabek sat down on his bed.

Otabek, in shock, said, “I’ve got to go Dad.  I’ll call you later.”

Otabek hung up the phone and put it down on the bed.  He put his head in his hands.

_ What kind of twilight zone is this? Maybe it's a dream and I will wake up soon. Ugh, they even knew about the dreams I have been having.  That is so embarrassing. What am I going to do?  What if it is true?  I’ll have to feed on people. How revolting.  And I will live for  _ **_centuries?!_ ** _ I guess I should meet up with Victor and Chris tonight and get this figured out.  Either the world is going crazy, or I am.  _

 

_ **** _

That evening. 

 

Otabek walked into the bar where he was supposed to be meeting Victor, Chris, and their friend Joseph. It was more club than bar which considering Chris and Victor didn’t surprise him much. He saw Victor and Chris sitting at a table in the VIP section with another man.  

_ That must be Joseph.  He is pretty.  Are his eyes gray? Wait, are those ears?  Does he have cat ears? Please let those be one of those silly headband things kids wear these days.  Please don’t let them be real.  _

Otabek approached the table. Victor gestured to the empty chair next to Joseph and Otabek sat down. 

Christophe asked, “Want a drink?”

Otabek said, “Please.”

Christophe gestured to the waitress for their part of the VIP section. 

Christophe asked, “What's your poison?”

Otabek looked over at the fruity concoction sitting in front of Chris.

Otabek replied, “Vodka tonic.”

Chris nodded and ordered Otabek’s drink while Victor made introductions.

Victor said, “Otabek, this is Joseph, a pooka.  Joseph, this is Otabek, an incubi. 

Otabek asked, “A what?”

Joseph replied, “A pooka.  Hence the ears.”

He pointed to his ears which Otabek had been staring at since he sat down.

Victor supplied, “A pooka is a Celtic creature who by nature is a little mischievous and is a shapeshifter.  Joseph happens to be a cat.  In human form, he still keeps his tail and ears.”

Otabek said, “Tail?”

Joseph, nearly laughing, replied, “Yep.  I keep it tucked down my pants leg, though.”

Otabek said, “But. . .I’ve skated with you before and never seen your ears and er. . . tail.” 

Joseph replied, “Before you hit your age of maturation, you saw things as a mortal would.  I use magic to conceal my ears and tail.  After you came into your powers, illusion magic no longer worked on you.  Incubi are very resistant to that type of magic since it is their main type of magic. So you can now see my true ears.”

Otabek blushed and asked, “Can I touch them?”

Joseph replied, “My ears? Sure. But not my tail.  It's a little  _ sensitive _ .”

Otabek blushed more as he reached over and stroked Joseph’s ears. He felt vibrations through his hands and realized that Joseph was  _ purring?! _

Otabek jerked his hand away and sat back down.

Christophe commented, “Joseph, I love it when you purr.  Just wait until I get a hold of that tail of yours tonight.  I’ll make you purr all night long.”

Joseph replied, “Promises, promises.”

Christophe said, “Now darling, you know I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Victor interrupted, “Boys, save it for later.  You are scandalizing Otabek.”

Otabek just sat there with wide eyes.  He downed the rest of his drink and shook his head.  

_ This can’t be real, can it? _

Victor asked, “So, Otabek, do you believe us now?” 

Otabek swallowed hard, then cleared his throat, and mumbled, “Yes.”

Christophe said, “Would you care to join us this evening?  Joseph is one of our . . .em. . . partners?”

Victor explained, “While we can get enough sustenance from the dreams which actually do involve other real people, it's not as good as the real thing.  So occasionally, especially if we are going to be doing something that requires a lot of energy like skating at a competition, we find willing partners instead.  To recover all our partners need is a good night’s sleep afterwards.”

Joseph chimed in, “Yeah, I just spend the night curled up as a kitty after and it's no big deal. Besides Christophe and Victor have had a lot of practice so it's fun.”

Otabek said, “You do what?  I can’t even. . .”

Christophe said, “I guess that means you don’t want to join us this evening.”

Otabek replied, “What?! No!”

Christophe replied, “Pity, that.”

Otabek said, “I think I should go back to the hotel.  This is a lot to process.”

Victor said, “Ok, give us a moment to cash out our tab and we will walk you back.”

They walked back to the hotel in silence. Otabek’s thoughts were whirling around in his brain. He couldn't make sense of any of it. 

Otabek thought  _ ears. He has cat ears. And they’re his real ears.  And they are going to. . . God. Am I going crazy? Is this my new reality.  Have I lost my mind? I have to feed off people?  That's crazy. How am I. . . What do I . . . I can’t.  I just can’t.  _

When they got to the hotel, they got into the elevator together.  Otabek knew that Chris and Victor were on his floor.  He had seen them come out of their rooms earlier. It looked like Joseph was on another floor. Joseph hit the button for his floor and Otabek the one for their floor.  Joseph’s floor was first.  When the elevator got to Joseph’s floor, Victor, Christophe, and Joseph got off. 

_ They are really going to. . .  _

Otabek looked up in time to see Christophe look back at him.  Christophe waved and winked at Otabek.  Otabek blushed.  Christophe raised an eyebrow seeming to ask are you sure you don’t want to?

Otabek shook his head as the elevator doors closed.  When the elevator opened up on his floor, he went back to his room alone.  His world had been turned upside down and he needed to make some kind of sense of it.   



	2. Victor?!

Victor was thinking about the skater he had met at the banquet in Sochi.  

_ Yuuri was his name, yes?  From Japan.  I thought I would get to see him again at the World’s but he lost at his nationals. That’s too bad.  I was looking forward to getting to know him better.  I wonder when or if I will get to see him again.  He was so adorable.  Asking me to come and coach him.  _

Victor fell asleep with these thoughts running through his head.  It had been a long day at practice, and Victor desperately needed to recharge in more ways than one.  Victor’s consciousness walked into the misty dreamworld.  The world became solid under his feet as he entered the dream of his dream partner for the night.  As Victor looked around the dream space, something seemed familiar.  

_ It’s like I have seen this room before.  Wait. . .Is this my apartment?!!  Who the fuck is dreaming about my apartment?! _

Victor heard movement behind him.

A voice said, “Victor?”

Victor turned around and saw exactly who was dreaming about his apartment.

_ Holy Hell, it's Yuuri!  I’ve got to get out of this dream! _

Victor forced himself out of sleep and out of the dream.  Incubi didn’t prey on the dreams of people that they knew.  It wasn’t polite.  As Victor awoke, he noticed he was no longer laying down in his bed.  It was somewhat disorienting, but not unusual.  Victor had found himself sleeping walking in the past. But what was unusual was that he was no longer in his apartment, dream or otherwise.  He was standing in someone else’s room at the foot of their bed.

_ Where am I?  And who is that? _

Just then the person in question woke up. He sat up in bed and looked at Victor and sleepily said, “Victor?”

Victor looked at the man sitting in front of him, and replied, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri asked, “What are you doing in my bedroom?”

Victor, rubbing the back of his neck, replied, “I don’t really know.”

Yuuri got up out of the bed and walked towards Victor. 

Yuuri asked, “Are you really here?” as he reached out to touch Victor. 

Victor felt Yuuri’s hand on his arm and the touch sent a jolt through his body that brought his brain fully online. 

Yuuri, finally coming awake at the contact, yelled, “Phichit!”

His yelling startled Victor.  Victor jumped back and collided with the wall of Yuuri’s small bedroom.  A moment later, Phichit came running into the bedroom.

Phichit asked, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri just pointed at Victor who was picking himself up off the floor after his collision with the wall. 

Phichit calmly looked at Victor and said, “Oh, it’s just Victor.”

Phichit started to walk out of Yuuri’s room. 

Yuuri said, “Wait, what do you mean, it’s just Victor?”

Phichit replied as he left the room, “Supernaturals have a funny way of showing up in the oddest places.”

Yuuri said, “Supernaturals?”

Victor thought,  _ He can see us?  He is not one of us.  How does he know _ ?

Victor walked out of Yuuri’s room and grabbed Phichit’s arm before he made it back to his bedroom. 

Victor asked, “You can see us? You can tell what we are? How?”

Phichit looked up at Victor and replied, “I am a seer.  I am not a supernatural but I can tell who is, and I can see ghosts.”

Victor replied, “Oh.”

Phichit asked, “What are you anyways?  I can tell you are a supernatural but your mark must be hidden.”

Just then Yuuri ran out into the hallway.

Yuuri, looking at Phichit, asked, “You can see what?”

Phichit, turning towards Yuuri, replied, “I can tell when someone is not human and I can see ghosts.”

Yuuri sighed and said, “What? Stop being silly, Phichit.  We need to figure out why Victor is in our apartment.”

Victor’s eyes got wide as he finally realized why he was in Yuuri’s apartment.  Phichit, noticing the expression on Victor’s face, said, “I think maybe Victor has figured it out.”

Both boys turned and looked expectantly at Victor.

Victor said, “To answer Phichit’s earlier question, I am an incubi.  I believe I was transported here because Yuuri is my soulmate.”

Phichit jumped up and down as he gushed, “Oh my God, Yuuri.  This is so awesome.  You get to be with the guy you have been dreaming about for ages.  You are so lucky.  I mean who gets to be soulmates with their idol?”

Yuuri, confused, replied, “Soulmate? What?”  

Victor suggested, “Perhaps we could have a cup of coffee and sit down and talk about all this, instead of standing in the hallway?”

Phichit said, “That’s a good idea.”

He bounded off to start the coffee.   

Victor asked, “Shall we?”

Victor followed Yuuri to the kitchen.  They sat down at the kitchen table.  Phichit brought the coffee to the table. 

After everyone had sipped a bit of coffee, Victor started again, “Phichit is correct.  I am not human.  I am an incubi.”

Yuuri said, “A what?”

Phichit sighed and said, “An incubi.  He is a supernatural being that lives off the sexual energy of others.”

Yuuri just looked at Phichit. 

Phichit sighed, “Yuuri, when have I ever lied to you?  I am not making this up.  There are all kinds of supernatural beings out there and Victor just happens to be one.  In fact, half the Russian skating team are supernaturals and so is our coach.”

Victor just nodded in agreement.  

Yuuri, eyes wide, said, “Wait, Ciao Ciao is a supernatural?  What is he?”

Victor and Phichit replied in unison, “A centaur.”

Yuuri repeated, “A centaur?”

Phichit added, “Yeah, he is even related to the centaur that trained heroes in ancient Greece.”   
Victor, surprised, said, “He is related to Chiron?  I didn’t know that.”

Phichit nodded, “He is his great-great grandson or something.”

Victor said, “Huh.” as he took another sip of coffee.

Yuuri said, “Wait, you mentioned others on the Russian team are supernaturals.  Who?  What?”

Victor replied, “Let’s see.  Mila is a vampire.”

Phichit added, “Georgi is a fae.”

Yuuri said, “A vampire! And a what?”

Victor replied, “Like a fairy but much older and more powerful.  But don’t ever call him a fairy, he would be offended. And the one thing you don’t want to do is offend Georgi, or Mila for that matter.  They are two of the scariest supernaturals that I know.”

Yuuri nodded and replied, “Okay.”

Yuuri sighed and continued, “So let’s say for a minute that I buy this whole story of supernatural beings and whatnot.  What does that mean for me?”

Victor, looking into Yuuri’s eyes, replied, “The fact that I showed up here out of a dream walk means that you are my soulmate.”

Yuuri echoed, “Soulmate?”

Victor nodded and continued, “It also means that we can be bonded to each other.”

Yuuri asked, “What does that mean?”

Victor replied, “It means that I don’t have to do what we call dream walking with strangers anymore to get the energy I require.  Instead, I will be able to get it from you.  And for you it means an extended lifespan.  You will live as long as I do.”

Yuuri, eyes wide, asked, “How long do you live?”

Victor replied, “Incubi live a long time.  I don’t know what the cap age is.  I know some Incubi that are 5 or 6 hundred years old.  I am relatively young compared to them.”

Phichit asked, “Exactly how old are you, Victor?”

Victor blushed, “About a hundred.”

Yuuri exclaimed, “You are a hundred years old?!”

Victor said defensively, “Well, Chris is older.”

Phichit said, “So that is what Christophe is, I wondered.  Is Otabek one too, by any chance?”

Victor nodded and said, “Otabek is really young.  He is actually the age he seems.”

Yuuri asked, “So what happens if we don’t bond?”

Victor sighed and said, “The way the rules are set up are like this.  If I get energy from anyone else either physically or in the dreamscape before we bond, then we can never bond.  If we don’t bond and I choose not to get energy from someone else, the I will starve and die in about three days.” 

Yuuri looked concerned.

Victor continued, “However, I am not like that.  While I would love to be bonded to my soulmate, I am not going to starve myself to death if we don’t. I will hold out as long as I can to give you time to think this through.  But if it looks like I am going to expire, and you haven’t decided to bond with me then I will get my energy from somewhere else.  You will live a normal lifespan, and I won’t bother you again.  It would be too painful for me to be around you if we don’t bond.  It's awful to be around your soulmate and not be bonded to them.”

Yuuri nodded and said, “I have a lot to think about. I think I am going to go back to my room now.”

Victor replied, “Okay.”

Yuuri got up from the table and went back to his bedroom.  He needed to be alone to think.

Phichit looked at Victor sympathetically and asked, “Would you like me to call Ciao Ciao and explain to him the situation?  He could probably help you with the passport issue you are going to have.”

Victor replied, “Yes, thank you. Then may I use your phone to call Yakov so he can send me some money?  I’ll need to buy clothes and a phone.”

Phichit replied, “Sure.”

Phichit dialed Celestino’s number.

Celestino answered, “Hello?”

Phichit said, “Ciao Ciao?”

Celestino, concerned, asked,“Phichit, what’s wrong?”

Phichit replied, “Coach, we have a bit of a problem here.”

Celestino asked, “Oh? What?”

Phichit said, “Victor Nikiforov is currently standing in our apartment.”

Celestino said, “What?! I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Phichit said, “Okay?”

Phichit hung up the phone and turned to Victor.

Phichit said, “Celestino is on his way here.”

Victor raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.  Phichit handed Victor his phone.

Phichit said, “Call Yakov.”

Victor took the phone from Phichit and called Yakov. 

Yakov answered, “What?! Who is this?  Do you know what time it it?”

Victor asked, “Yakov?”

Yakov groused, “Victor?  What are you doing calling me at this hour?”

Victor sighed and replied, “Well, I am kind of not in Russia anymore.”

Yakov asked, “Where the Hell are you?”

Victor said, “Uh, I am not sure where I am at.  Just a minute, let me ask.”

Victor turned to Phichit.

Victor asked, “Where exactly am I?”

Phichit replied, “Detroit.”

Victor, to Yakov, said, “Evidently, I am in the US, in Detroit.”

Yakov said, “Where Celestino has his rink?”

Victor replied, “Yes.”

Yakov asked, “How the Hell did you get there?”

Victor deadpanned, “Evidently, I dream walked here.” 

Yakov said, “You what?  Oh.”

Victor asked, “Could you fax me a copy of my passport so I can get a new one and send me some money?  I am in need of some clothes and a phone.  And probably a plane ticket home.”

Yakov replied, “Yes.  I will fax the passport copy to Celestino’s office in the morning and send the money through a service as soon as things open here.”

Victor said, “Thank you.”

Yakov sighed and asked, “Who is it?”

Victor replied, “Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yakov said, “Huh, I am not terribly surprised after Sochi.”

Victor blushed and remained silent.

Yakov said, “I imagine this whole thing is not going over well, especially since he is a normal.”

Victor replied, “You could say that.  He is having a hard time accepting the reality of the situation.”

Yakov snorted, “I’ll bet.”

Victor said, “I don’t know when I will be able to get back.”

Yakov replied, “Don’t worry about it.  Train with Celestino.  He is good.  Don’t worry about getting home, worry about that Yuuri of yours. Get home when you can. Call if you need more money. I’ll overnight your skates to you as well.”

Victor said, “I. . .thanks.  I will.” 

Yakov replied, “You are welcome.  Take care Vitya.”

Victor said, “I will.”

Victor hung up the phone and handed it back to Phichit.

Victor said, “Thank you.”

Phichit asked, “Have everything squared away?”

Victor nodded and said, “Yakov is going to send the copy of my passport to Celestino and he will send me some money as soon as the places open in Russia.  He is also going to send my skates so I can still train.”

Phichit said, “Oh, that's good.  I am sure that Celestino will let you train at our rink.  I guess you can stay with us until this whole mess gets figured out.”

Victor, looking sad, said, “Thanks. This is not how I envisioned meeting my soulmate would go.”


	3. The Centaur in the Room

Half an hour later. . .

 

They heard a knock on the door.

Phichit said, “That is probably Celestino.”

Phichit got up and answered the door.

The centaur had decided not to waste energy on concealing his form since everyone in the apartment knew what he was. When he walked into the apartment,  he took up most of the room in the entry way.  He followed Phichit into the living room, which was one of the only rooms in the apartment that could comfortably hold him in this form. 

Celestino turned to Victor and said, “And exactly how did you end up here?”

Victor replied, “I am an incubus.”

Celestino nodded for Victor to continue.  

Victor said “Evidently, Yuuri is my soulmate. I dream walked here.”

Celestino said, “Ah.”

Phichit added, “Yuuri isn’t taking it so well.  Right now he is hiding in his room. He is refusing to believe in supernaturals much less the whole soulmate thing.”

Celestino nodded and said, “Since he is human, I would expect as much.”

Celestino looked Victor over and noted his state of undress.  

Celestino asked, “Have you called Yakov yet?”

Victor replied, “Yes, I called him right after Phichit talked to you. He is sending a copy of my passport to your office in the morning and is sending me some money as well.  He told me to take my time working this out and to just train with you if that is okay.”

Celestino replied, “You are more than welcome to come to the rink, but what will you do for skates?”

Victor said, “Yakov is overnighting mine.”

Celestino said, “Good.  It looks like you have everything taken care of on that end of things. Now all we need to worry about is clothes for you.”

Victor said, “I’ll need some street clothes, workout clothes and shoes.”

Celestino said, “I brought some of my human form’s clothes because I figured you might be in a state of undress.  I brought shoes too.  We can see if they are big enough for you to wear for one shopping trip.  I'll take you to where I usually buy clothes and we can get you outfitted.  I can loan you the money for now and you can pay me back when you get money from Yakov.”

Victor nodded.

_ It’s good we have all the logistics figured out.  Now if I could only convince Yuuri that all of this is real and to bond with me.  I’d really hate to lose my soulmate.  This incarnation of him is so cute. _

Yuuri, hearing Celestino’s voice, wandered out from his room.  

_ Celestino will know what’s going on.  He will help make all of this make sense. _

Yuuri gasped upon entering the living room. He had only seen Celestino in his human form.  His brain couldn’t reconcile the form before him with the human that he knew.  This discord triggered Yuuri to have a panic attack. Celestino and Victor were at a loss of what to do with the panicking Yuuri, but Phichit had helped Yuuri get through many of his attacks. 

Phichit sighed and said, “Why don’t you two go get Victor some clothes while I calm Yuuri down.”

Celestino replied, “Good idea. We will be back in an hour or so.”

Phichit nodded and helped Yuuri to Yuuri’s bedroom.  Victor quickly changed into the clothes that Celestino had brought him.  Celestino took Victor to the higher end shop where he normally bought his human clothing. Victor bought three full outfits, shoes, underclothes.  He wore one of the new outfits out of the store. Next, they went to a sporting goods store to get some workout gear for Victor. Laden down with their purchases, they walked back to Phichit and Yuuri’s apartment. 

Victor asked, “Do you think Yuuri has calmed down?”

Celestino replied, “Maybe.  I think you’ve got a hard task before you with that one.  I wish you had more time to work with.”

Victor said, “Me, too.  I am afraid we don’t even have the three days.  I was worn out before I entered the dream realm, and Yuuri was the first dream of the night.”

Celestino nodded in understanding. 

When they got back to the apartment, it was eerily quiet. Phichit heard them come in, and came out of his room.

Phichit whispered, “He is sleeping, now.  It was a pretty bad attack.  Please don’t wake him.”  Both men nodded. Victor quietly put away his purchases.  They had stopped at several stores in order to get him a small suitcase and toiletries. He packed away the toiletries, his underwear, and his workout gear in the suitcase.  

Victor quietly asked, “Is there somewhere I can hang my clothes?”

Phichit replied, “You can hang them in my closet.”

Victor replied, “Thank you.” as he followed Phichit to his room and hung up his clothes in the indicated space.

“Phichit?” they heard a sleepy voice call.

“Yuuri?  Did you need something?” Phichit asked.

Phichit and Victor walked back towards the entrance to the living room.  They walked up behind Yuuri who was standing at the end of the hallway where the doorway opened to the living room.  Yuuri was staring at Celestino who was currently sitting in the middle of the living room.  He had transformed back into his centaur form.  

Yuuri said, “Phichit, am I still dreaming?  Could you pinch me or something?”

Victor replied, “Pinching someone is so mundane.  They are much better and more pleasant ways of determining if one is caught in a dream or not.”

Yuuri spun around in surprise. 

Yuuri stuttered, “Vic. . .tor, what . . .are . . you. . .doing here?”

Victor sighed and said, “Do you not remember how I got here, Yuuri?”

Yuuri replied, “I thought it was all a dream.”

Victor said, “I know it's all a bit weird, and a bit much to take in but you are not dreaming, Yuuri.  I am really standing in your living room and Celestino is really a centaur.”

Yuuri said, “How. . .why. . .what?  Phichit, how are you taking this so calmly?”

Phichit sighed and replied, “I have known about them for years.  I know others like them.  Like I said before, half of the Russian skating team is a supernatural.” 

Yuuri asked, “How do you know?”

Phichit replied, “Supernaturals have a mark, kind of like a tattoo on their bodies that indicates what they are.  There are different symbols for each species of supernatural, and the marks are on different parts of their body. However, all the individuals of the same supernatural species have the same mark on the same place on the body.  Since I am a seer, I can see them where normal humans cannot.  I can also see their aura.  Supernatural’s have a glow in their aura that is different than humans.  So even if I can’t see the mark, like Victor’s, I know they are something not human.  I just may not know what.”

Yuuri thought  _ I wonder where Victor’s mark is if Phichit has never seen it even with all the competitions that we have been at.  I am not sure I believe all this or that I am even awake.  So I might as well ask. _

Yuuri asked, “Victor, where is your mark?”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and placed it on his inner thigh.

Yuuri blushed while Victor smiled and explained “It’s right here.”

Yuuri could feel Victor’s body heat through his pants.

Yuuri thought  _ Oh God, it’s not a dream.  Victor is actually in my apartment!! And I have my hand on his thigh.  Oh, God.  I. . could. . just. . die. _

Yuuri pulled his hand back like Victor’s flesh burned and he took a step back to give himself space.  He watch as the sparkle in Victor’s eyes dimmed.  Victor placed his hands in his pockets and walked past Yuuri into the living room.  

Phichit commented, “Aww, Yuuri, I think you hurt his feelings.”

Yuuri replied, “Huh?”

Celestino replied from the living room, “He is an incubi.  They are very touch oriented.  And you just indicated with your body language that you don’t want to touch him.  That can be devastating for an incubi, especially if they are away from those they usually have touch contact with.”

Phichit added, “Plus, it’s been a stressful day for him.  Just think about. He woke up halfway across the world without anything.  His soulmate won’t believe that he exists.  The way he gets comforted is through touch and you won’t even give him that.  I am not saying this hasn’t been hard for you, but it is hard on him as well.  Plus he cannot get the energy he needs to sustain himself until you two bond.”

Phichit walked over to where Victor was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him.  He threw his arm over Victor’s shoulder.  Phichit was touch oriented by nature and didn’t mind comforting the poor incubi. Victor produced a weak smile for Phichit.  

Victor said, “Thank you.”

Yuuri stood there in the doorway.  His eyes traveling from Celestino to Victor and back again. He sighed as he took a seat on the recliner they had in the room. He put his head in his hands as he tried to think. 

_ This is all real isn’t it? Phichit wouldn’t lie to me like this even for a joke and Celestino is! It’s just a lot to take in.  _

Celestino asked, “What are you going to do, Yuuri? I don’t want to pressure you but you do have a limited time with which to make your decision.  Victor will only last so long without an energy transfer.  I know we said you had three days, but looking at Victor now, I don’t think he has that much time.”

Yuuri jerked his head up and looked at Celestino. Then he really looked at Victor and noticed the slump of his shoulders, the paleness of his skin and the bags under his eyes. 

Yuuri thought  _ He looks terrible.  Is this my fault? Am I hurting Victor?! I can’t be the cause of his pain.  I am not worth it. He deserves better than me. Should I let him go? Would he find someone else? But I don’t want him to find someone else. But. . . _

Overwhelmed at the discord in his mind, Yuuri could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Victor panicked at the sight of his soulmate crying.

Victor got up off the couch and walked over to where Yuuri was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Victor said, “Don’t cry, Yuuri, it will be okay. Whatever you decide, it will be okay.”

Victor looked back over his shoulder at Phichit.  Phichit could see that clearly Victor was distressed by Yuuri’s crying, and didn’t have a clue about what to do about it. 

Phichit sighed and said, “Yuuri, exactly what is the issue here? I mean you’ve had a crush on Victor like forever and he turns out to be your soulmate? Talk about lucky.  All you have to do is accept it.”

Victor replied, “Really?  A crush? On me? That’s perfect because since Sochi all I can think about is you.”

Victor grinned his heart shaped grin and leaned in and hugged Yuuri. Victor’s hug had the opposite effect than Victor intended. Instead of calming Yuuri down, it ratcheted his anxiety up further and he began to cry harder. Victor, slightly stunned at Yuuri’s reaction, got up and stepped back from the the chair.  He thought for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Then he pasted on his celebrity smile and said,”Yuuri, if I am causing you this much anxiety, this much pain, then I will just go.  You can forget this ever happened and your life can just go back to normal.”

Phichit said, “What?! Why?”

Yuuri’s head jerked up and he turned to look at Victor. Victor had already started getting his things together.  He could stay at a hotel until they got his passport straightened out.

Yuuri said, “No, wait.”

Victor looked up from packing, a sliver of hope in his eyes.

Yuuri thought  _ I don’t deserve someone like Victor but I am not strong enough to let him go. _

Yuuri said, “I’ll do it.”


	4. We Have to do What?

Victor sighed sadly, “I understand. . .”

And then his brain caught up with what Yuuri had actually said.

Victor quickly turned his head to look at Yuuri.

“Wait.  _ What?” _

Yuuri said, “I said let’s do it.”

Yuuri and Victor both blushed.

“Bond, I mean.”

Victor asked, “You do realize what bonding entails, right?”

Yuuri shook his head.  Victor groaned in frustration as he slowly wiped his hand down his face. Victor looked at Phichit.  Phichit shrugged his shoulders. 

Victor said, “Perhaps we should finish this conversation somewhere more private?”

Yuuri nodded and said, “Okay.”

Yuuri stood up and motioned for Victor to follow him.  They went back to Yuuri’s bedroom. They sat down on the bed. Yuuri was looking down at the floor and Victor was watching Yuuri.

Yuuri finally picked his head up and said, “So, bonding?”

Victor coughed, clearing his throat, rasping out, “Yuuri, I am an incubus.  Do you know what that means?”

Yuuri shook his head no and looked back down at the floor. 

Victor continued, “You know from talking to Phichit that I am a supernatural being, a demon actually.”

Yuuri looked up with wide eyes at that.

Victor waved his hands as he said, “Not that it means we are evil.  That is just our classification.”

Yuuri relaxed.

Victor continued, “Incubi are sex demons, which means we need to absorb sexual energy in order to survive. We can eat regular food, but it doesn't nourish us.”

Victor could see the tension settle into Yuuri’s body.  

_ He has no idea what he is getting into, does he? _

Victor continued, “Which means the bonding of an incubus and their mate is. . . sexual in nature.  Do you understand, Yuuri?”

Yuuri stuttered, “That  . . .means . . .we have to have sex to bond?”

Victor nodded and Yuuri blushed.     

Victor said, “You can still say no, Yuuri.  I know this is a lot for you to process and I wish I had more time to give you.” 

Yuuri paused for a moment.  He looked unsure and the silence seemed to last forever to Victor. Then Yuuri took a shaky breath and let it out. 

Yuuri softly said, “No. . .I still want to do this.”

_ He doesn’t sound very confident  _ Victor thought.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri replied.

“We can go slow.  Let me know if I need to stop at any point or if you feel uncomfortable.  I want you to be as comfortable with this as you can be.” Victor said.

Yuuri just nodded. Victor turned towards Yuuri and leaned in closer. 

“May I?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded. Victor closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a soft chaste kiss. Yuuri responded to the kiss by moving closer to Victor and by kissing him back. Victor held back a moan as their kissing became more intense. Victor swiped his tongue across Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s lips parted with a gasp at the sensation which Victor took as an invitation to slip into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moaned as Victor’s tongue slid over his own. 

Yuuri thought  _ I can’t believe this is happening.  I’m  _ **_kissing_ ** _ Victor!! I must be dreaming again.  _

Victor’s hands slipped under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt.  Victor’s hands felt hot on Yuuri’s skin as they swept over his ribs.  The sensation was overwhelming to Yuuri.  He couldn’t get his breath. In a panic, he pushed Victor away. 

A hurt look swept across Victor’s features, but he quickly regained his composure.

He asked, “Are you alright, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded and explained, “I. . . just got overwhelmed.  Couldn’t breathe.”

Victor asked, “Shall we start again or do you want to stop for now?”

Yuuri replied, “Let’s try again.”

Victor, skeptical, asked, “Are you sure?  I don’t want you to be pressured into anything.”

Yuuri nodded as he leaned into Victor to initiate a kiss.  He was surprised when Victor leaned away from the kiss. 

Victor said, “I don’t think you are ready for this.”

Yuuri just looked at Victor with wide eyes. 

Victor said, “I just can’t. . .”

_ Let our first time be like this. We have to build a relationship to last for centuries.  It can’t start this way.  _

Victor stood up off the bed and walked out of the room.  He nearly ran into the living room.  

_ It felt so good to touch him.  It’s addictive.  I need to get out of here before I do something we both regret.  _

He noticed as he entered the room that Celestino had already left.

_ Probably good that Celestino is gone.  This is already so awkward, it would just make it worse. _

He spotted Phichit scrolling through his Instagram feed on the couch.  

Victor (to Phichit) said, “I need to go.”

Phichit asked, “Where?”

Victor replied, “Somewhere else.  Anywhere else.  I am going to take a walk.”

Phichit said, “Okay.”

Victor walked out of the apartment into the sunlight, his eyes squinting in harsh light.  Victor picked a direction and started walking.  

_ I just need to calm down and think.  _

Phichit stared at the closed door that Victor had run through. 

_ That can’t be good. I wonder if Yuuri is okay.  Maybe I should check on him? _

Phichit walked down the hall to Yuuri’s room.  He could hear Yuuri sobbing as he got closer to the room.  Phichit sighed as he knocked on Yuuri’s door. 

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?”

Yuuri didn’t answer, he just continued to sob. 

“Yuuri, I am coming in.”

Phichit opened the door to Yuuri’s room.  Yuuri was on the bed, crying into a pillow.  Phichit sat down next to his shaking form.

“What happened?” Phichit asked. 

“He. . .left.” Yuuri hiccuped.

“I saw.  But why?”

“I . . .I don’t know.  It started out okay but then I panicked and pushed him away.”

“Oh.  Yuuri.” Phichit said softly. “He probably doesn’t want to pressure you.”

“But he wasn’t.”

“Probably doesn’t feel that way to him, especially when you push him away like that.”

“Or he just doesn’t want me.” Yuuri sniffled. 

“That’s not it and you know it.” Phichit reprimanded. “You are his soulmate.  There is no way he wouldn’t want you.”

“He deserves a better soulmate.” Yuuri choked out. 

“You know that’s not true either, Yuuri.  He’ll be back and you two will get this all straightened out.  Everything will be fine.” Phichit said.

“You think so?” Yuuri looked at Phichit with hopeful eyes.

“I do.” Phichit replied. 

_ Please come back Victor.  You have no idea how much this boy needs someone like you. _

 

_ ******** _

The phone belted out “Anastasis”. 

Michele thought  _ That’s Emil. _

He hurried to reach the phone before it stopped ringing. 

_ I hate living so far from him.   _

Michele answered the phone. 

“Hello, Emil?”

“Mickey! How are you?”

“Good. But I miss you.”

“Aww, I miss you too. Have you thought anymore about the summer trip?”

“Camping?  I don’t know that I am the camping type, Emil.  Sara really wants to go, though.”

“Think about how romantic it will be, sleeping together beneath the stars. And we will stick to the beginner trails.”

Michele blushed thinking about sleeping anywhere with Emil. 

“Okay, I’ll go but if I hate it. . .”

“I won’t ask you to go on an outdoors trip again.  I promise.”

Michele could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. 

_ I am glad I can make him happy.  _

“I’ll tell Sara that I agreed to go.  I think she wants to ask Mila to come if that’s alright.”

“That’s perfect.  We can hammer out the details closer to time.”

“Okay.”

They talked a little longer just to hear the sound of each other’s voice.

Emil said, “Video chat later in the week?”

Michele replied, “Absolutely.”

“I hate to go but I have to. I’ve got to get to practice. Text me a time for the chat?”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Once he hung up with Emil, Michele went to find Sara. He found her reading in the living room. He sat down on the chair opposite her.

He said, “Emil finally talked me into going  camping this summer.”

Sara replied, “Good.  I’m glad.  It will be fun.”

Michele sighed, “I hope so.  I’d hate to disappoint Emil.”

Sara laughed and said, “I don’t think that is possible.  He loves you so much.” 

Michele just blushed. 

Sara said, “You two are so cute together. I am going to go call Mila and see if she wants to go, too.  I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

Michele nodded and said, “I understand but know you are never a third wheel to Emil and I. Emil said that Mila coming would be fine.”

Sara rolled her eyes at her brother and picked up her phone.  She took it to her bedroom to make the call. 

_ I don’t want my nosy brother listening in on the call.  _

Sara chose Mika’s number out of her favorites list. She listened to the line ring and then someone picked up.

“Здравствуйте.” Mila said.

Sara replied, “Mila?”

Mila (switching to English) said, “Sara.  How are you?”

Sara replied, “Good. I wanted to ask you something.”

Mila replied, “Mmhm.”

“Emil, Mickey and I are planning a summer hiking/camping trip.  We wondered if you would like to go with us.”

Mila thought  _ oh, I want to spend more time with Sara but with a trip like that they are bound to notice things that will give away what I am. What do I do.  Do I say yes or. . . _

“It will be fun.  Please don’t make me go alone with the boys.”

_ The sun doesn’t bother me anymore and if I feed before I leave I should be okay. I want to say yes. _

Sara begged again, “Please.”

Mila replied, “Okay, okay.  I’ll go with you.”

Sara replied, “Yeah!”

Mila chuckled, “I look forward to it.”

Sara said, “I’ll call you when I have more details.”

Mila replied, “Okay.”

Sara asked, “I’ll see you at the Europeans?”

Mila replied, “Definitely.”

Sara said, “That’s just in a couple of weeks.”

Mila said, “Yep.  Can’t wait to see you.”

Sara said, “Me, too.”

The girls talked for a little while longer until it was nearly dinner time for Sara.

Sara said, “I need to go.  I’ll talk to you soon?”

Mila replied, “I look forward to it.  Bye.”

“Bye.”

When Sara hung up the phone she was smiling.   _ I really like Mila.  I am so glad she is coming on the trip with us. I can’t wait for this summer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I promise smut in the next chapter. Thanks for reading please leave kudos if you like my little story. And come talk to me on tumbler about the boys. @ auronevardell.tumblr.com


	5. Incubus Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the smut. If that is not your thing then you can probably just skip this chapter without missing anything terribly important.

Victor had been gone for a couple of hours when Phichit began to worry.

_ I thought he would be back by now.  Did something happen? Should I go looking for him?  He could have gotten lost. _

Just when Phichit had decided to go look for Victor, he heard a knock on the door.  Phichit got up from the couch and looked out the peephole.

Phichit sighed in relief.  It was Victor. He opened the door and gestured for Victor to come in. 

Phichit said, “You came back.”

Victor said, “Of course.  I. . . just needed to get myself under control.  Needed to think.”

Phichit said, “Yuuri’s a mess.  He thinks you don’t want him.”

Victor, surprised, said, “That’s not it at all. It’s just. . . this is all so unfair to him.”

Phichit said, “Victor, he has had a crush on you for forever.  This is basically a dream come true for him. It’s just his anxiety. . .”

Victor nodded and said, “I just don’t want him to regret it.”

Phichit sighed, “He’s not going to regret it.  He’s been in love with you forever. And you’re soulmates for crying out loud!  Just go talk to him, okay?”

Victor nodded and asked, “Is he in his room?”

Phichit said, “Yes.”

Victor walked slowly to Yuuri’s room. 

_ What do I say? How do I make this easier? I want it so badly but I don’t want to scare him.  _

Yuuri was sleeping.  

_ I guess the day really took a toll on him. _

Victor sat down on the bed.  He watched Yuuri sleep for a moment. 

_ He looks so pretty and innocent asleep. You wouldn’t guess that he was the soulmate to a incubus or that he was one of the world’s top skaters.  _

Victor couldn’t help himself.  He began to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair in a comforting gesture.  The movement slowly awakened Yuuri. 

He smiled sleepily at Victor and said, “You came back?”

Victor replied softly, “Of course.  You didn’t really think I would just leave like that, did you?”

Yuuri’s silence indicated that was exactly what he had thought.  Victor frowned. 

Victor asked, “Can we start over?”

Yuuri nodded and sat up facing Victor.

Victor took a deep breath and then said, “This is a bad situation for both of us.  I like you, Yuuri, but we don’t know each other very well.”

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor continued, “We are soulmates or I wouldn’t have dream walked here.  We are meant to be together.”

Yuuri gasped and his eyes got big. 

Victor said, “But that doesn’t make being intimate any easier, especially for someone like you who has no experience.  I am an incubi. I am used to this sort of thing, but you are not. And I don’t have the time to rectify this situation.  I’ll starve.”

Yuuri said softly, “I know.”

Tears started to gather in Yuuri’s eyes and slowly slip down his cheeks.

_ He is going to leave and I will never see him again. _

Victor used his thumbs to wipe some of the tears from Yuuri’s eyes. 

Victor said, “But I am selfish.  I don’t want to let you go, and wait for your next incarnation.  I want you, but I don’t want to destroy this relationship before it even gets started.”

Yuuri sobbed in relief and said, “I don’t want you to go.  Stay. . . please?”

Victor asked, “You know what we have to do in order for me to stay?”

Yuuri said, “Yes.”

Victor said, “And you are willing to engage in such activities?”

Yuuri nodded.

Victor said. “I need to hear you say it, Yuuri.  I need to hear you consent.”

Yuuri said, “Please, Victor, touch me.”

Victor drew Yuuri onto his lap.  Yuuri placed his legs on either side of Victor’s thighs. Victor cupped the side of Yuuri’s face with the palm of his hand as he drew him into a kiss unlike the chaste kisses that he had given Yuuri before.  Yuuri was drowning in sensation but refused to move away this time. Yuuri tentatively placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders trying to ground himself. Victor licked Yuuri’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuuri opened his mouth and gasped at the sensation of Victor’s tongue caressing his own. 

_ This feels so good.  What if I. . . can’t. . . he. . . is so good at this. _

Victor kissed along Yuuri’s jaw and down his neck.  One of Yuuri’s hands found its way to Victor’s long silver hair and got tangled up in it as Yuuri’s body responded to on the onslaught of Victor’s lips.  He leaned into Victor, seeking more contact. Victor leaned back to create some space and Yuuri whimpered at the loss. Victor chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt.  He slid the shirt off his arms, uncaring where it hit the floor. Yuuri took the hint and removed his own shirt and also let it slip to the floor. Victor tentatively ran his hands down Yuuri’s exposed sides. The contact of skin on skin was electrifying, causing a shiver to run through Yuuri. Victor looked at the boy in his lap and thought  _ he is so beautiful.  Why can’t he see how beautiful he is? _

When Yuuri didn’t object to the touch, Victor got bolder, running his hands over Yuuri’s chest.  He brushed Yuuri’s nipples causing the boy to gasp. He hands moved lower settling on Yuuri’s abs. 

Victor chuckled and said, “Sensitive, huh?”

Yuuri turned his head away from Victor as he blushed. 

_ Is he making fun of me?  Why am I. . . How is this even happening? I’m not good enough for him. _

Victor could tell something was going on in Yuuri’s head.

_ What’s he thinking?  Is he regretting this already? _

Victor put one hand on Yuuri’s face and turned the boy towards him. He made eye contact with Yuuri, and kissed him softly.

Victor said, “Tell me what’s wrong.  Do you not want to do this? We can stop.”

Yuuri cried, “No. . . I. . . want this so much . . . but.”

Victor asked softly, “But?”

Yuuri shook his head and laid it on Victor’s shoulder. Victor could feel the wetness as the tears fell on his exposed shoulder. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him as he cried. He didn’t understand what was going on but he knew that Yuuri needed his support right now. He let Yuuri cry himself out.  He laid the boy on the bed and laid down beside him. He pulled Yuuri against his chest so that Yuuri’s back was against his chest. 

Yuuri mumbled, “. . .”

Victor asked, “Hmm?”

Yuuri replied, “I said I’m sorry.”

Victor asked, “For?”

Yuuri replied, “For being such a mess.”

Victor ran his free hand through Yuuri’s hair in a comforting gesture and said, “Don’t worry about it.  You have had to deal with a lot today. It is so much to take in and you really haven’t had time to process it.  Let’s just rest here awhile, hmm? We will deal with everything else later.”

Yuuri replied, “O. . . Kay.”

Yuuri lay there listening to Victor breathe.

_ What’s wrong with me?  Victor is here and he is my soulmate. He is so patient. I should just. . .  _

Yuuri turn in Victor’s arms and met his startling blue eyes. Yuuri saw nothing but warmth in those eyes.  Yuuri moved closer pressing his body against Victor’s. Victor let out a small groan as the skin of their torsos came into contact. Yuuri let his lips drop to Victor’s in a hesitant kiss. He felt Victor’s hands slip into his hair as Victor deepened the kiss.  Victor’s other hand found its way to Yuuri’s muscular ass. He squeezed the well-formed muscle, and Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth. Victor pulled Yuuri towards him so that there wasn’t any space left between them. He rolled his hips against Yuuri. Yuuri could feel the evidence of Victor’s arousal.  He moaned at the friction. They broke apart from the kiss. Victor pulled back from Yuuri. He lightly kissed the corner of Yuuri’s jaw moving down the column of Yuuri’s neck. When he came to the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, he sucked hard leaving a mark. Yuuri groaned.

_ Likes to be marked does he?  _

Victor flipped them so that Yuuri was spread out beneath him. 

Victor said, “So beautiful.”

Yuuri’s blushed and turned his head away from Victor.

Victor caught his chin and turned his face to meet Victor’s eyes. Yuuri could see the sincerity in them. 

Victor said, “You are.”

Yuuri shook his head and said softly, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Victor growled, “I am going to show you how sexy I think you are.”

Victor kissed Yuuri.  He ran his tongue over Yuuri’s lips.  Yuuri gasped and Victor took the opportunity to slip inside.  Yuuri moaned when he felt Victor’s tongue slide into his mouth. He felt Victor’s hands caress up his torso, his fingertips ghosting over Yuuri’s nipples.  Yuuri gasped and arched his back slightly. Victor lowered himself down onto Yuuri, pressing their bodies together. Yuuri could feel Victor’s erection pressing against his own through the layers of cloth that still separated their bodies. Victor groaned at the intimate contact. He lifted himself back up marking a trail fire down Yuuri’s chest with his lips.  Victor stopped at the edge of Yuuri’s pants. His looked up, his blue eyes searing into Yuuri’s, as he silently asked permission. Yuuri nodded. Victor slipped the pants down Yuuri’s body and sent them to join the shirt on the floor. He cupped Yuuri’s erection through his underwear causing Yuuri to moan. Victor smiled at Yuuri’s reaction. Victor slid lower worshipping Yuri’s thighs with small nips and kisses.

Yuuri said, “Victor, please.  . .”

Victor, with one last kiss to Yuuri’s inner thigh, reach up and removed Yuuri’s underwear.  Yuuri moaned when he felt his erection exposed and nearly screamed when Victor licked up the length. Yuuri clutched at Victor. 

“You. . . too.” Yuuri gasped, “I. . . don’t want to. . . be the only one. . . naked.”

Victor kicked off his pants and underwear. Yuuri looked up at the now naked Victor.

_ He is so beautiful. _

Victor reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube that he had brought with him into the room.  He settled Yuuri’s legs on his shoulders. Victor slicked up his fingers to prepare Yuuri.

Victor asked, “Ready?”

Yuuri rasped out, “ _ Victor _ . . . please. . I want.”

Victor said, “This may feel weird.  Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor slipped one finger into Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped. 

Victor, concerned,  asked, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head and said, “I’m. . . okay. . .  _ please _ .”

Victor smiled as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Yuuri. Yuuri moaned at the sensation.

_ Feels strange but good.  _

Victor felt Yuuri loosen up.  He slipped a second finger into Yuuri.  Yuuri gasped at the new stretched out feeling. But shook his head when Victor asked again if he was alright. 

Victor said, “You are doing so good Yuuri.” 

Yuuri just gasp overwhelm with sensation. 

Victor pumped the fingers in and out of Yuuri and occasionally spread them apart to open him up. Victor thought  _ I want this to be a good experience for Yuuri.   _

Victor said, “Ready for one more?”

Yuuri hissed out, “Hmm. . . yes.”

Victor slipped three digits into Yuuri and began to move them in and out of Yuuri’s body. He curled the fingers and finally hit the spot he was looking for. 

Yuuri cried, “ _ Victor _ . . .!”

Yuuri’s body arched up in pleasure.  His hands clutched at Victor’s back.

Victor said, “Found it.  Did that feel good?”

Yuuri, panting, said, “Oh. . . God. . . yes.”

Victor asked, “Ready?”

Yuuri just whimpered. Victor removed his fingers from Yuuri.  He lubed up his erection and slowly entered Yuuri. Yuuri groaned at the intrusion.  Victor paused halfway into Yuuri.

Victor asked, “Are you okay?”

Yuuri beyond words shook his head yes.  Victor slid all the way into Yuuri. 

Yuuri moaned, “Victor. . .”

Victor using all his willpower stayed still allowing Yuuri to get used to the stretch. 

Victor choked out, “Ready, Yuuri?”

Yuuri replied, “ _ Please. . .  _ Victor.”

Victor slowly pulled back and thrust back into Yuuri.  He established a slow and gentle rhythm. 

_ Fuck . . . I don’t how long I can. . . But  I don’t want to hurt or scare Yuuri. _

Yuuri said, “Faster. . .  _ Victor _ , please. . .”

Victor’s groaned as he increased the pace.  

_ I am not going to last much longer.  _

Yuuri moaned, “Touch me. . .”

Victor groaned reaching out to stroke Yuuri in sync with his thrusting rhythm.  

Yuuri said, “Victor . . . I. . .”

Yuuri groaned out Victor’s name as the orgasm rolled through him.  Victor could feel Yuuri’s body squeezing him. A rush of energy surged through Victor’s body as the pleasure rolled through Yuuri.  Victor orgasm rolled through his body. He emptyed himself deep inside Yuuri and he felt their bond snap into place. As his tremors subsided, he lay to the side of Yuuri to catch his breath.  

_ I feel so much better.  I’ve never starved myself to that point before.   _

Victor asked, “Are you okay, Yuuri.  I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Yuuri slurred sleepily, “No, ‘tis fine. Tired.”

Victor said, “We need to get you cleaned up before you fall asleep.”

Yuuri shook his head.  

Victor chuckled, “I’ll run you a bath.  You’ll thank me later.”

Yuuri just sighed.  Victor walked into Yuuri’s bathroom and ran a bath.  He went back into the bedroom and picked Yuuri up. He gently put Yuuri in the bath and slid in behind him.  Yuuri stayed half asleep with his head on Victor’s shoulder. Victor cleaned them both up, dried Yuuri and dressed him in clean pajamas.  Yuuri went right to sleep as soon as Victor let him settle in the bed.

_ Must have took a lot out of him to feed me and help create the bond.  He should be okay in the morning.  _

Victor climbed into bed beside Yuuri and for once slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Drop by my tumblr sometime @  
> https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/


	6. A Wolf in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes the Victuri arc for now and begins the Emil/Michele arc. Warning: There is blood and violence in this chapter including the death of a non-major character and an animal attack.

Victor woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room.  For a moment, he forgot where he was. Then the past day came back full force. He turned his head and looked over at the sleeping human beside him. He felt his chest tighten.

_ I can’t believe I found him.  My soulmate. I’m bonded.  _

Victor smiled as he sat up in the bed.  He felt the rings around his neck thump against his chest with the movement. 

_ I’ve got to tell him about the rings; about what they mean.  I hope he will wear it. I know this is so much for him to take in.   _

Victor’s movement disturbed Yuuri and caused him to awaken. 

Yuuri looked over at Victor and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Victor replied, “Hmm? Yes. . . just thinking.”

Yuuri said, “What about?”

Victor tapped the rings around his neck and said, “These.”

Yuuri asked, “What are they?”

Victor sighed softly and replied, “Soulmate rings.”

Yuuri asked, “Soulmate rings?”

Victor replied, “All supernaturals have them.  They are made from our power so they have a little bit of us in them, and each one is unique. No two rings have the same design, and some can even tell who the ring belongs to by looking.”

Yuuri said, “Oh.  How do you get them?”

Victor said, “When we reach a certain age, our guardian takes us to the ring maker.  He takes a bit of our power and forges it into a pair of rings. One ring for us to wear and one to connect us to our soulmate.”

Yuuri asked, “What does the ring do?”

Victor replied, “It acts sort of like a focus.  It helps create the empathic connection between soulmates.  It also lets them locate one another if they both have power.  If you wear my ring, I will be able to find you, no matter where you are.”

Yuuri said, “Will I be able to find you?”

Victor shook his head and replied, “No.  If you were a being with power you could, but since you are human. . . but it will help me extend your lifespan.”

Yuuri nodded.

Victor cautioned, “If you put it on, it will never come off.  It changes shape to fit your finger and never again comes loose until one of us dies.  Will you wear it for me?”

Yuuri considered Victor’s request for a moment and then replied, “Yes.”

Victor reached up and removed the chain around his neck.  He took the rings off the chain and handed one to Yuuri. The ring was a gold band with a snowflake design on it.  

_ At least it’s pretty.   _

Yuuri blushed and asked, “Will you put it on for me?”

Victor nodded.  Yuuri held out his hand.  Victor slipped the ring on Yuuri’s left ring finger.  The ring glowed for a moment and then morphed to snugly fit Yuuri’s finger. Yuuri’s eyes got wide as he felt the tingle of magic in his hand. 

Victor said, “Thank you.  It means a lot to me that you would wear my ring.”

Yuuri nodded.

Victor asked, “Will you put mine on me?  For me it goes on my right hand. Supernaturals wear their partner's ring on their left and their own on their right.” 

Yuuri took the ring from Victor and carefully placed the ring on Victor’s right ring finger.  The ring glowed and then fit his finger. Yuuri felt another bond slip into place. He smiled as he felt the joy that Victor felt coming through the bond.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be bound to Victor after all.

***

Emil grabbed his water bottle out of the tent he was sharing with Michele.  He had tossed it in there after the hike they took that morning. They had taken on an easy trail that morning since Michele and Sara did not have much in the way of hiking and climbing experience. Emil walked back towards the center of their camp.  Michele was sitting in a camping chair that was still positioned around the fire pit they had made the previous evening. He was reading a book that he had brought with him. Emil stopped walking, and watched his boyfriend for a minute. The way the light shone through his hair brought out its red highlights.  

_ He’s beautiful,  _ Emil thought.   _ I love him so much.  _

He approached Michele and said, “Mila and I are going to be heading out to the trail soon.  Are you sure you are okay with us going?”

Michele looked up at Emil as he replied, “Yes, I am sure.  I had fun this morning on the easier trail, but I know that the more challenging trail would be too difficult for me.  I also know how you and Mila love the challenging trails like that. Sara and I will be fine here at camp waiting for you two.”

Emil nodded.  He bent down and kissed his boyfriend.  

When the kiss ended, Emil said, “I love you.”

Michele smiled and replied, “I love you, too.”

Emil put his water bottle in his bag and hoisted the backpack on his shoulder.  He had everything he thought he might need for the trail. He had some rope, a first aid kit, water, and snacks.  He was an experienced hiker, as was Mila. 

He walked up to Mila and asked, “Ready?”

Mila replied, “Sure.”

She picked up her backpack and they set off to conquer the hiking trail. 

****

They had been walking for about an hour when it happened. They were talking softly, enjoying the challenge that the trail was presenting.  

_ I am glad Mickey didn’t come.  This would have been too much for him.  _ Emil thought. 

Mila heard a slight rustling in the trees by the trail.  She turned her head just in time to see a wolf burst out of the woods and land on Emil.  Emil tried to fend it off but the animal latched onto his shoulder and bit down hard into the meat of the muscle.  Emil screamed in pain. Emil put his hands up to shield his face and neck. He tried to get out from underneath the wolf but the beast had him pinned to the trail.  The wolf howled as it raked its claws down Emil’s chest leaving four deep wounds. Blood poured out of the wounds, soaking Emil’s clothes and staining the ground beneath them.  Mila reacted quickly. She moved, grabbing the wolf’s attention away from Emil. The wolf lept towards her. She braced for the impact. It knocked her to the ground but she managed to get her hands around the wolf’s neck and snap it before it could damage her. The wolf stopped moving.  She slammed her fist into its chest curling her hand around the beast’s heart. She pulled its heart out of its chest to ensure that it was dead. As Mila watched, the wolf’s body slowly reverted to its human form.

Mila said, “I thought so, but where is its alpha?  Why is the pack not under better control?”

She walked back to Emil. 

_ He is a mess.  Is he going to make it?  I need to get him to a hospital.  Should I take him back to camp and get one of the cars, or just go?  I can get there faster if I just go, but it's going to look suspicious to the twins.  Oh Hell, Keeping Emil alive is the first priority. I’ll worry about the twins later.  _

She gently picked up Emil.  He moaned in pain and then passed out.  Mila remembered that there was a hospital in the town not terribly far from where they were.  Her powers meant she could traverse distance quickly. It didn’t take her long to reach the emergency room.  They admitted Emil immediately. 

“What happened?” the intake nurse asked.

Mila replied, “He was attacked by a wolf.”

The nurse said, “What?”

Mila replied, “We were walking in the woods and a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked us.  I managed to get us away from it but my friend took the brunt of the first attack. Please help him.”

The nurse said, “Will we do all we can. He has lost a lot of blood.  Please wait out here in the waiting room and I will let you when we have an update on his condition.”

Mila replied, “Thank you.”

Mila pulled out her cell phone and hesitantly dialed Sara’s number. 

Sara answered, “Hello?”

Mila asked, “Sara?”

Sara, concerned, asked, “What’s wrong?  Did something happen?”

Mila, sobbing, answered, “Emil is hurt.  We were attacked by a wolf on the trail.”

Sara exclaimed, “What?!”

Mila said, “A wolf came out of the woods and just. . . Emil’s hurt. . . really hurt. We are at the hospital in that town we passed. Can you both please come?”

Sara said, “How bad is he?”

Mila said, “I don’t know.  There. . . was a lot of blood.  They haven’t told me anything yet.”

Sara said, “Oh, God.  We’ll be there as soon as we can, okay?”

Mila said, “Okay.”

Sara said, “See you soon.”

Mila said, “Be careful.”

Sara said, “We will.”

Mila hung up the phone and wiped away the bloody tears that had started to roll down her face.  

_ How am I going to tell Michele that his boyfriend is probably a werewolf?  I guess I’ll worry about that later. First, I have a werewolf pack that is in need of some. . . discipline.  _

Mila walked out of the hospital.  She went back to place on the trail where Emil had been attacked.  She took a deep breath of the summer air. She filtered out the scent of the now dead wolf.  She found the trail of his scent that lead from the scene of the attack. She picked up the body of the dead wolf and followed his scent back to his pack base.  Werewolves usually lived together. They established small communities, usually outside or near a human city. Sometimes in larger cities, they would all live together in one neighborhood.  This was to insure the safety of the wolves and the humans. When Mila reached his community, she threw his body down in the square. A stranger in their town always garnered a lot of attention.  A few of the wolves saw her and went to fetch their alphas and the other members of the community. A large crowd had gathered by the time the alphas made their appearance. A young dark-haired man’s eyes got round with recognition as he looked at Mila from the edge of the crowd. 

Gabriel thought  _ I hope she doesn’t notice me here. I’ve seen her on the skating circuit.  What if she recognizes me?  _

When the alpha pair showed up in the square the female alpha, Alena, thought  _ Shit, is that Mila?  What’s a vampire doing in our community?  I thought she was in Russia. Is that. . . is that Erik?  He’s dead? Did she kill him? What the Hell is going on? _

The alpha male, Marek, addressed Mila, “What is going on here?  Did you kill Erik?”

Mila nodded and replied, “I did.”

Marek said, “How dare you. . .”

Alena interrupted, asking, “Why?”

Mila said, “He went feral.  He attacked a friend of mine, nearly killing him.  If I hadn’t killed him, he would have killed us both.”

The group that had assembled in the square gasped and looked towards Marek. 

Alena thought,  _ Why didn’t he control Erik?  If Erik was that far gone, he should have known and put him in the tank. _

Marek said, “That still doesn’t excuse his death, vampire.  How will you make reparations to the pack?”

Alena just looked at Marek.   _ What?!  Is he crazy.  Does he not know who she is? _

Mila said, “Oh, no.  I am not here to apologize or make reparations. I am here to correct your oversight. You should have controlled your wolf,  _ alpha _ .  You will pay for the harm he did to my friend.”

Alena thought,  _ God, she could easily wipe us all out and no one would fault her for it.  What is Marek thinking? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Come talk to me on tumblr @auronevardell.


	7. Changes

Mila moved towards Marek, and before he even had time to blink he found himself in Mila’s embrace. He struggled, but she used her super strength to hold him still.  She used her hand to tilt his head and expose his neck. Her eyes glowed as her canines emerged. She leaned down right over the jugular vein. She sank her teeth into his fragile skin and into the vessel below.  Marek’s hot blood poured into her mouth. He moaned in pain as Mila swallowed his life force. She had swallowed a couple of mouthfuls before the alpha female could even move. Alena tried to pry the vampire off of Marek to no avail. Mila simply backhanded the girl to the floor while she continued to feed on the alpha. It was over quickly.  She drained the alpha, and let his lifeless body hit the dirt beside Alena. Alena felt her bond to him disappear. She looked up at Mila with tears in her eyes and said, “Did you have to kill him?”

Mila said, “Yes.  He couldn’t control his pack.  He put us all at risk. There are still hunters out there.  And he harmed my friend. I don’t have many of those.”

Alena stood up, and asked, “What will you do with the rest of us?”

Mila said, “Nothing.  Provided you get an alpha that can control your community properly.”

Mila looked at the girl before her.  

She studied her for a moment and then said, “You have the ability.  You could control this pack. Will you?”

Alena nodded.

Mila said, “Good.  Do a better job than _he_ did and you won’t have to worry about me visiting again.  Wolves are my animal to call, so if you can’t control yourselves, I will be back.  I will, however, take one of you wolves with me to help my friend when he changes, and to serve me.”

Alena nodded and said, “We understand.”

She looked at her people.  They all seemed terrified that the vampire would select them.

Mila mused, “It’ll have to be someone with enough power to help control him when he changes.”

Her eyes settled on a familiar face.

_Is that Gabriel?  He would be perfect.  He is a pretty high level wolf.  I have felt him at some of the competitions and Emil might appreciate a familiar face._

Mila said, “Gabriel will do, if he is agreeable.”

Gabriel thought _Damn.  I was hoping she wouldn’t see me.  I guess I can train with them. It wouldn’t be a terrible hardship to move.  I wonder if it was another skater that got bit?_

Gabriel stepped out of the crowd and nodded.

He said, “I’ll go.”

Mila said, “Good.  Now that it’s all settled.  I need to get back to my friend.  You have a week to get to Russia, Gabriel.  Don’t worry about finding a place to live. You will be staying with me.”

She turned to Alena.

Mila continued, “Get your pack in order, alpha.  I will be checking in on you from time to time to make sure everything is as it should be.  Don’t make me discipline this pack again.”

Alena shivered and said, “No ma’am.  We’ll take care of it.”

Mila left the village and headed back towards the hospital.

Alena turned to Gabriel and said, “I’m sorry, Gabe.  I know you don’t want to go, but you saved the pack. Let me know if you need anything and keep in touch after you go.  We will want to know that you are okay.”

Gabriel sighed and replied, “It’s okay.  I already know a lot of the skaters there and most of them are not human.  I was the best choice, especially if it’s another skater that got bit. A friendly face will be helpful to them when they are going through the change.”

Alena nodded.  

_I’m proud of him, helping his pack like he is.  I just hope we both don’t live to regret it._   

****

Mila sighed as she made her way back to the hospital.

_What an awful day.  First, Emil gets hurt and then dealing with that pack. Ugh,  I hate it when I have to discipline someone like that, but they couldn’t be left alone to hurt someone else. Poor Emil.  He is not going to like what he has become._

Mila got back just in time to be there when Sara and Michele showed up.  She was sitting by Emil’s beside when they entered the hospital room. Michele paled to see his boyfriend lying in the hospital bed.

_He looks so fragile laying there against the sheets._

Michele turned to Mila and asked, “What happened?”

Mila replied, “We were hiking and all of a sudden a wolf came out of nowhere and attacked us.  We managed to beat it off, but Emil took the brunt of the attack. He has been unconscious since I brought him in.  The doctor said he doesn’t know if Emil is going to make it or not. I am so sorry, Michele.”

Michele hugged Mila and said, “It’s not your fault.  There was nothing you could have done. He’s strong. He’ll make it.  I just know he will.”

Mila thought _I know he will too.  Just not in the way that you mean.  He has already healed quite a bit since I have been gone.  That means he has been turned. So he’ll heal. He would have probably died otherwise.  Michele is not going to take this well I imagine, nor is Emil for that matter. I’ve got to get Emil out of here, tonight._

Mila waited until the Crispinos had fallen asleep and most of the hospital was quiet.  She gently shook Emil awake. He woke slowly.

He rasped, “What happened?”

Mila replied, “You were attacked by a werewolf.”

Emil said, “What?”

Mila sighed and replied, “We were attacked by a werewolf on the trail.  It nearly killed you.”

Emil chuckled and asked, “Am I going to be a werewolf now, too?”

Mila looked down and away from Emil’s brilliant blue eyes and said, “Yes.  You’ve been turned. Otherwise you would have died. The damage was too great for you to have been saved any other way.”

Emil gasped, “Say what?  Are you serious?”

Mila flashed her fangs at him and said, “Very serious.”

Emil shivered and asked, “What are you?”

Mila said, “A vampire.  A very old vampire. You will be a werewolf, Emil.  I am sorry. I punished the pack who could not control their wolf, but I can do nothing to undo what has been done.”

Emil, looking down, asked, “Why. . . why should I believe you?”

Mila said, “Look at your wounds, Emil.  You are nearly healed. You remember being attacked, don’t you?”

Emil said, “Yes.”

Mila said, “You remember how badly you were hurt?”

Emil, sounding defeated, said, “Yes.”

Mila asked, “Is it so hard to believe that supernatural beings exist?  You actually know quite a few of them.”

Emil looked up and said, “Who?”

Mila said, “Nearly the entire Russian team.  There isn’t a human amongst us except for Yakov.”

Emil’s eyes got wide as he asked, “The entire team?  Even Victor?”

Mila laughed softly and replied, “Even Victor.”

Emil asked, “What happens now?”

Mila sighed, “You will need help for the first few full moons when you turn.  New wolves have almost no control.”

Emil asked, “How do. . . I find someone to help me?”

Mila said, “I am borrowing a wolf from the pack who harmed you.  You actually might know him, his name is Gabriel.”

Emil said, “I know Gabe. He’s a pretty good guy.  You’re telling me that he is a werewolf?”

Mila said, “Yep.  And he is moving to Russia to help take care of you.”

Emil said, “So I am going to Russia with you?”

Mila said, “I think that would be the best course of action, don’t you?  At my compound in Russia I can keep you safe and help you through this transition.”

Emil nodded and said, “Thanks, Mila. When are we leaving?”

Mila said, “Now, if you are up to it.  It wouldn’t do for the doctors to notice that you are healing so fast.”

Emil said flatly, “Whatever you think is best.”

_What am I going to tell Mickey?  He’s not going to want to date the monster I have become.  My life is over._

Mila said, “It is what I think is best.  I am sorry, Emil, truly sorry that this happened to you.”

Emil nodded.  Mila held out a hand to him and helped him out of the hospital bed. He took one last look at Michele.

_Will this be the last time I see him? Who knew this would hurt so much? How will I make it without him?_

Emil kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

He went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes that Mila brought him.  He then checked out of the hospital against medical advice. Once they left the hospital, Mila and Emil went back to the camp and grabbed their gear.  They got on the next plane to Russia before the twins even knew they were gone.

Once they were settled on the plane, Emil asked, “ Will Yakov train me too?”

Mila said, “I don’t see why he wouldn’t.  I’ll ask him for you when we get there. If he is agreeable, then we will call your previous coach and get your things moved to Russia.”

Emil nodded.

_Everything is going to be so different.  Why? Why did this happen to me?_

****

Michele woke up the next morning to find his boyfriend gone.

He turned to Sara with tears in his eyes and asked, “What happened?”

Sara said, “I don’t know, but I will go find out.”

After his sister left the room, Michele started to panic.

_Where is he?  He didn’t. . . Oh God. He’s gone. Why?_

Sara came back in the room and said, “He checked out last night against medical advice.”

Michele said, “Why?”

Sara said, “They don’t know.  Mila is gone, too. She probably went with him, wherever he went.”

Michele said, “That’s strange.  Emil wouldn't leave without telling me.  Something has to be wrong.”

Sara said, “I don’t think Mila would just leave either.  We need to find out what really happened.”

Michele nodded.

Sara said, “Let’s go get our stuff from the campsite and go home.  We can try calling them in the meantime, and see if we can figure this all out.”

Michele, dishearteningly, said, “Okay.”

Sara said, “It will be okay, Mickey.  We’ll figure this out and get out friends back.”

_I hope._

_****_

Michele tried for the upteenth time to call his boyfriend and, like all the times before, it went to voicemail.

_I don’t understand.  He’s never withdrawn from me like this before, even when I have been a complete ass to him.  Why now? What really happened out there?_

Sara walked into the room and saw Michele standing there, frowning at his phone.

Sara asked, “He’s still not answering his phone?”

Michele, with tears in his eyes, replied, “No and he won’t answer a text either.  I don’t know what to do, Sara. I don’t want to lose him this way. I love him.”

Sara hugged her brother and said, “I know, Mickey.”

Sara thought for a minute and then asked, “Isn’t he slated to skate in a competition with you next month? If you can’t get ahold of him before then, you will see him there.  Hopefully, he will tell you what happened.”

Michele said, “I hope so.” 

****

A month later . . .

 

Michele and Sara arrived at the competition.  They were eager to see their friends, who had disappeared on them so suddenly during the camping trip.  

Sara thought _I hope Michele and Emil get everything all worked out.  I’ve never seen Mickey so miserable about another person besides me. I wonder why Mila left, too.  It’s all so weird._

When they got to the rink later that day for a practice session, they ran into Leo.

Leo asked, “Did you hear the news?”

Sara replied, “What news?”

Leo said, “Emil has withdrawn for the year due to injury.  He won’t be competing in any of the competitions this year.”

Michele said, “What?!”

Leo said, “You didn’t know?  I thought being his boyfriend and all. . . ”

Sara said, “No, we didn’t know, but thanks for telling us.”

Leo said, “Oh man, I’m sorry.  I thought you both knew.”

Michele said, “No, he didn’t tell me.”

Leo said, “That’s odd.  I figured he’d be the type to tell you everything.”

Michele said, “He usually is.  He usually is.”

Leo said, “Well, uh, I have to go. . . train. I will see you both later.”

Sara said, “Okay, Leo.  See you later.”

Sara turned to her brother and watched the meltdown cross his face.

Michele said, “He’s not here, Sara.  And he’s not coming. What. . . I am going to do? I. . . need. . . to see him.  I need to know why.”

Sara hugged her brother and felt the tears on her shoulder as Michele started to cry.

_I don’t think I’ve seen Mickey cry since our parents died.  Emil must mean a lot to him. How do we fix this? If Emil won’t come to us, maybe we can go to him._

Sara said, “If he won’t answer the phone or come to competitions, that leaves us only one recourse, Mickey.”

Michele looked up at his sister and said, “What’s that?”

Sara said, “We’ll just have to go to him.  He owes you an explanation. And we are going to go to him and get one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah for NaNoWriMo. I am getting so many chapters written for all of my fics. Come and chat with me on tumblr @auronvardell. Thanks for reading.


End file.
